Don't Listen To A Word I Say
by MissIRandom
Summary: Title is a line in the song "Little Talks"... Melanie Mainka has grown up with bad things happening, the only good thing being Doctor Who. What happens when she wakes up in that world? The Doctor is real, but is running from aliens, in danger everyday better than back home? With her so called 'father? Rated T cause i'm not really sure about the ratings...
1. Sometimes The Impossible Just Happens

Hello fan-fiction readers! Thanks for clicking to read this story even doing that little thing makes me happy. I will probably be watching the view count after i post this chappie up. Anyway! Here's the story, i don't own anything you recognise, but my OC Melanie Mainka is my own creation.

if you actually read all that yay! Cause i know some people don't, also that disclaimer will be the only one. I think if i owned anything to do with Doctor Who i'd have stopped posting chapters, or maybe id leave a note in the last chapter telling you lot. Whatever I'm rambling. If you read all this and you happen to review say 'pears' in the review... Haha

**Impossible Things Just Happen Sometimes.**

I sighed leaning back against a tree. It was an unusually sunny day, for the part of Scotland i live in it was abnormal anyway. I was on top of a small hill looking out at the small town i lived in. I could smell someone's Barbecue burning and grinned. I loved all sorts if strange smells. Like at a gas station, the smell of the petrol people all filling their cars. I loved that smell! I put the book i had been reading bck into my shoulder bag. You know, one long strap and usually they're so long they hit your butt? Mine was a dark green, used to be my mothers, before she...

"Time to go, hopefully he wont kill me this time." I muttered, swinging the bag to my shoulder and heading down the hill. A few people from my school were headed the opposite direction and i ducked my head as i passed. One of the grabbed my bag though. I turned to them annoyed but didn't do anything.

"Where ye goin'?" One of them, a huge tall guy called Frank, asked. I sighed grabbing my bag back from two girls who were giggling at what was inside. I zipoed it shut and turned.

"Home." I grumbled a hand landed on my shoulder spinning me. This time i saw Mark another guy who usually didn't even turn up for school.

"Come on! 'ave fun! Be normal for once!" He grinned pulling a can of beer out. I shook my head, how stupid could some people be? I took a step or two back before deciding it was ok to run.

"Ha! No wonder she ain't never had a guy!" I heard one of the girls laugh. Just as i ran, i ran right out their sight, out their reach. They couldn't catch me if they were expert runners right now. I ran until i could see my house my black trench coat blowing around. Yes i know, who wears a black coat on a warm sunny day? Well i do! Its my favourite coat. I felt my leg muscles burning, im so unfit! I gasped for breath. Now the worst part. I slowly approached the door and snuck in, the door creaked and i widened my eyes slight fear settling in. Then i gasped ducking as a glass bottle was thrown my way and shattered against the door. I ran to my room fast as possible and in the process of closing the door something stopped it.

"No, no no!" I shouted tears forming, why did he always do this? Whenever i came home he would attack me. I slapped at the hand that appeared trying to grab me away from the door. The hand vanished a second and i could finally feel how hard my heart was pounding. Then a slam and my bosy froze against the door, which shook from the foce. I closed my eyes as another slam came making the door open a slight touch. I gasped the last he did as the door burst open enough for me to stunble forwards landing half on the foot of the bed.

"What did i tell you?! Don't bother trying to lock yourself away from me! It didn't work did it?" He smashed a bottle and took one part of it, that part with the long neck and a few jagged edges. He slowly walked towards me, my eyes widened and i srambled back. "Im going to tell you a story." He whispered and grabbed my hand i tried to pull away but it was no use. I felt so weak, i couldn't stop him. "About an adopted little girl who's adoptive mother died." I froze, what is he getting at. He took that pause in my struggling to dig the bottle in just where the joint is on my arm and dragged the cut down my arm towards my palm. I screamed as it burned probably the alcohol.

"Left her with her adoptive father, who slowly realises, he doesnt have to care for the little bitch!" My father? Laughed slightly when he realised tears were pouring down my face. "Guess what? Your the little bitch." He told me before flipping me to my Stomach. I was so weak, he lifted the back of my shirt and cut my back with the bottle. Right down along the side of my spine then along the other side of it. Me screaming at the burning the entire way. My throat starting to hurt from screaming. Was he saying i was adopted? At least now i knew i wasn't related to this-this monster! Just before he left (after giving me cuts all over the place) he slapped my face grinning.

"I have to get out of here." I said aloud to myself the second he closed the door. I couldnt leave like this though, could i? I think laying in a pool of blood covered in blood would just attract attention. I had to at least was my hair. Once the bleeding at least slowes i crept out into the bathroom, my whole body burned. Then when i was showering it was as if he opened them all again. When i got out i was happy they didnt all start bleeding again.

Once i had all my clothes on i looked at myself in a mirror. I always knew i was so pale. My possible mother always said i reminded her of snow white because of my blcak hair too. I never even thought i could be adopted. I started from the bottom, red converse and dark blue laces. The bottom of the trench coat reached just above that. Dark purple skinny jeans, my so called father said my lega looked like sticks with them on. But i don't care, i like the style thats why i wear them.

Ihad a red and blue chequered belt. My top was dark grey and had one of those cartoon or comic book jagged bubbles. It had 'Zap!' on it. My coat was a similar style to the Tenth Doctor's, you know, Doctor who? Coming up further, my choker coller with the letter 'M' hanging down a few bits of chain also hanging at different points. A golden heart was longest and almost went down into my top, and the neckline was almost at the point i think 'too low.' My hair now was still black but had red dip dyed at the bottom, also a full fringe. I also had dark blue highlights through the fringe. Strange i know, but who cares? I sniffed as tears came to my eyes, it hurt to move so maybe putting mascara and eyeliner should wait.

I sighed looking at my almost black eyes. They are a dark brown. But they look black. I quickly gathered my belongings. All going into the green bag. IPod, Mobile, Doctor Who book collection, Sonic Screwdriver -toy of course- amd Vortex manipulator, also toy. My other things didn't fit. The tears fell as i grabbed one last thing other than whatever money i had. The picture of my mother. I ripped off the part with my father, then stuffed it in my pocket. I slung the bag on my shoulder and tried to stay quiet as i cried walking down the hall to the door.

"Where are you goin'?" I heard and gasped turning only to have a bloodied bootle at my face. Possibly the same one as earlier.

"I want to leave." It came out a whisper, i was scared, this man is supposed to take care of me, not hurt me. But to my surprise he stepped aside laughing.

"Go ahead, you wont last long. You'd be dead by the end of the night." He glared at me watching, i took a few slow steps towards the door. "Go before i kill you right now and save the trouble of someone else doing so!" He yelled and being the scared person i was at that moment i scrambled out the door in a hurry. Another smashed bottle fell to the floor. Just barely missing me and hitting the wall. I decided i would get a bus or train somewhere. See what happens?

**Ok so what i need to know now is, do i need to make this an 'm' cause i really don't understand the rating. Also, did ya like it? Not much no Doctor yet, but this is just to get to know my character just now. Doctor possibly in next chappie... :D **

**Oookaaay see you all soon!**


	2. Usually Not To Me Though

Hello! Thanks for the review and if you alerted! Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it! No more disclaimers from me but i still dont own anything in case your wondering, ok well thats it. This chapter i was listening to "King and Lionheart" again another song by Of Monsters and Men. I cant get those two songs out my head ok?!

Um ok here's that chapter before i start rambling again... I got that from watching so much Doctor Who you know. I never rambled before it. Ahh, the Doctor made me ramble again. Ok enough! Here's the chapter! Oh and if you combine the two chapter titles it makes a sentence...

**But They Usually Don't Happen To Me.**

I was at the Library it was just down the street why not? Not like i had anywhere to go in mind. I sighed taking out my iPod to search for internet. I grinned when the Library had one. Ok, i go to internet and FanFiction! None of the stories i liked had updated. I groaned leaning back in the wooden chair. That annoying little voice in my head, _Write your own_. I went to the notes app on my iPod. Thats exactly what i'd been trying to do! I just couldn't think of what they could look like, or if they should stay human? Some that i read were people from this world dropping in! I sighed rather loudly, then regretted that as an old woman appeared with her arms crossed.

"Out, your here almost everyday and you keep making noise get out!" She snapped. I rolled my eyes gathering my things. I took headphones out plugging them into my iPod as i stood.

"Fine." I mumbled taking off. Now what?! I plugged one headphone into my ear and played one of Chameleon Circuit's songs, "An Awful Lot of Running" and headed to the park. slowly walking around the park. I almost thought of going back. But why should i? All he ever did was hurt me. I came across a bench under a tree and stared at it a few seconds before sitting in it. I took the iPod out again going to notes, description, what could my Doctor Who character look like?

I spent ages sitting there typing random things in and deleting them again. One trouble i had was how she met him. There were certain episodes i liked that had an episode i didn't like between it or i couldn't choose which Doctor to start off with. Then Torchwood and Jack came to my head. At least i had what she looked like.

I groaned giving up. I reached over to the bag taking out the picture of my mother. I started to realise, see the differences. She was no snow white, being tanned with brown hair. Tears came to my eyes again as i stared at the picture. I lived with this woman, she was my mother! But he just lied? She's not! So who the hell is? She acted like she loved me, saying i was like snow white, but again questions. Was it an act? Did she really love me? If she did she could have just told me!

A drip landed on the picture, i paid no attention to it thinking it was my tears. But another drip and one on my head got me to put it away. Slowly i realised it was raining. Typical, i run away and it rains. I gathered my stuff and ran for cover somewhere. There was a flash and i froze, thunder and lightning? Cool, but dangerous, but also cool. A flash blinded me for a second as the ground in front of me got hit. My heart just about leapt out my chest and ran away. I gathered my breath again and ran looking for shelter.

I jumped letting a small squeak out as another hit beside me as i ran. I could hear a buzzing in my ears and slowly stopped and turned my eyes wide. Ok this was not normal thunder. It kind of reminded me of the christmas episode. The first time the character 'Donna' was introduced. The christmas star and the lightning slowly moved towards the little girl.

Well, now you know whats happening. Only, to me. Backing up i almost fell but felt a wall behind me and froze. So this was it? Death by lightning? I closed my eyes and stepped forwards. I heard one more crack of thunder but then it stopped. It almost felt everything stopped, i felt no rain battering off me. I peaked an eye open but freaked out when i saw a street. People walking about, to say i was confused would be an understatement.

I slowly took a step forwards and felt my knees buckle slightly. So i stumbled forwards. Where was i? I ran off, not caring how strange it looked, someone randomly running. I passed an alley with lots of white posters and paused when they passed my brain a second time. I slowly backed up. 'Vote Saxon' Was written all over. My heart beat sped up, either i'm dreaming or something really impossible has just happened. Ok so i was lost, and the Doctor may be real. I slowed when i saw a map so ran over to it. Ok, Cardiff. Time to find Jack then. I looked for the information desk and tried to memorise the route.

I decided to search my bag, see if anything got lost. Hey, maybe i can me my own character instead. If the Doctor gets me home i could start writing it. I pulled out the sonic and paused, different universe... I pressed the button and my eyes wide ed as the lamp post in front sparked. Quickly i dropped it in the bag. Ok so the Manipulator probably worked too. When i saw the tower in the short distance in front i grinned.

Still rummaging in my bag though everything was still there. _Check the back zip_. That voice again. But i slowly did and almost dropped the bag at the sight. When did i? Ok, who gave me a gun? I just zipped it shut again. Ignore that for now i think. I saw the tower and ran for it. Then a large black car zoomed past and i almost screamed jumping back. It stopped and i realised i'd seen it before. The SUV on Torchwood! Owen was out and i stared as i slowly walked towards them. Tosh was out next followed by Gwen. They stood a few seconds in a line and then Jack came out.

"Hey! Torchwood!" I shouted i saw them laughing as Jack started to walk off. They all followed.

"Oi! Wait!" I yelled then ran after them. The SUV started and i screamed a little stumbling to the side as it drove at me turning at the last second. I grit my teeth as i felt some of the cuts open again. I looked up and they were gone. I narrowed my eyes.

"Not getting away that easily, i need help." I grumbled struggling to my feet. I felt the blood beating out the cuts in time with my fast heart. I walked and slowly got faster until i reached the area i was looking for. Now which stone was it? I jumped on one and waved at a passer by.

"Hey?" I shouted but was embarrassed when they saw me. I tried that with a few others until it actually worked. I took out my sonic and pointed down.

"If this doesn't work i can try bribing Ianto, but i want to use this entrance." I grinned pressing the button on the sonic. To my surprise, it worked. But my mind blanked, they are gonna hate me. I groaned when i saw them all reach for guns. They may be still a little distance away but that will change. I pocketed the sonic an held my hands up.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard Owen ask.

"Hands in the air!" Gwen was shouting. Thats all i made out before it all turned to random words i couldn't make out all of them at once.

"I need to talk to Jack. I need his help." I told them putting my hands up.

"What for?" I heard and everyone turned to see Jack. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, so who are you? Why do you need my help?" I smirked.

"Well, i need your help to find the Doctor." I said sighing. "He wont know me, but i know every little thing about him. So i know he's the only one who can help me."

"What Doctor? Doctor who?" Gwen sounded so confused.

"Exactly." I grinned, Jack caught on right away. He grinned but straightened his face again.

"What makes you think i can help you find him? You still haven't given a name yet." Jack smirked leaning on a railing. I looked round the Hub and spotted the hand in a jar.

"Like i said, i know every little thing about the Doctor. I know that's his hand over there, i know some personal things about him. I know what just about all of his regenerations look like. My name, is Melanie Mainka, and i think i may have just crossed from one parallel world to another." I said as fast as i could all of them staring at me now. Jack was silent for a moment and i lowered my hands.

"Well then, welcome to Torchwood." Jack managed after clearing his throat. I grinned this could be fun.

**Ok that seemed like it was a long chapter to me but i'm typing it. Reading is faster with me. Anyone else like that? Ok now! Which Doctor should i start with, i have plans but i can go one way or the other. Plans involving 11 and 10 BUT 11 i only have plans in series 6 and onwards and 10 i have plans for a few episodes..**

**SO REVIEW! Tell me who you want first! 10th or 11th Doctor? Also, is this good so far or am i doing terribly?**


End file.
